


Levantador de pesas

by Bosqueyneblina



Series: One Shots - ShowKi [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Complicated Relationships, Declarations Of Love, Español | Spanish, Fluffy Ending, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Fluff, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bosqueyneblina/pseuds/Bosqueyneblina
Summary: ¿Qué se sentirá ser arropado por esos brazos?, se pregunta Kihyun mientras observa cómo Shownu, el levantador de pesas, hace sus ejercicios de entrenamiento.





	Levantador de pesas

**Author's Note:**

> Hola. Aquí la autora.  
> Este One Shot es una historia paralela a la de "Magnesium", otro de mis fanfics publicados por aquí. Se centra en la relación entre Shownu y Kihyun, ahora como protagonistas. Espero les guste.
> 
> ShowKi es vida, ShowKi es amor.

Conocí a Shownu en la universidad, cuando él iba ya en segundo grado, tenía un año de experiencia como un conocido atleta en halterofilia y estaba al nivel de las nacionales, y yo, a comparación de él, tenía poca experiencia en mi espacialidad: gimnasia rítmica, barra fija.

A diferencia de otros atletas, amigos nuestros, nosotros decidimos estudiar una carrera diferente al área deportiva. Estudiamos Historia del Arte. Éramos los raros, los que no encuadrábamos en ese ambiente bohemio, pero yo amaba mi carrera por influencia de mi madre, una famosa pintora.

Tener la misma carrera hizo que conectáramos cuando nos presentaron en aquella fiesta de bienvenida que tuvimos los de primer año de carrera. Recuerdo cómo quedé impresionado por su altura, su cuerpo musculoso, su tono de piel, su sonrisa que le daba un aire de inocencia, y su voz, una voz tan poderosa y seductora.

–Hola, soy Hyunwoo, pero me puedes decir Shownu –dijo mientras estrechaba mi mano con su mano cálida y grande.

–Yo me llamo Kihyun. Mucho gusto –se me erizó la piel al tacto con su mano.

Al principio fue simple amistad. Cuando no entrenábamos o estudiábamos, nos gustaba ir a galerías o exposiciones en museos y me ayudaba con las materias que se me hacían difíciles.

Compaginar la carrera universitaria con la deportiva fue complicado, pero estuve satisfecho con los resultados. Shownu entró al Centro de Entrenamiento Starship y, gracias a mis excelentes calificaciones, yo también lo hice al año siguiente. Estaba feliz de seguir a su lado, de poder seguirlo viendo.

Allí conocimos a más amigos: I.M (Taekwondo), Minhyuk (Tiro con arco), Jooheon (Ping-pong), Wonho (Halterofilia) y, más tarde, Hyungwon (Natación). Cada uno con personalidades y especialidades diferentes, pero todos con una meta en común: ser capaces de ganar en las nacionales de nuestras categorías.

Lo admiraba por su perseverancia. A pesar de recibir elogios, a él no se le subían los humos a la cabeza. Fue un gran apoyo para Wonho cuando él perdió a sus padres y se convirtió en un protector y consejero para todos.

Me gustaba todo de él, tanto en lo físico como en la personalidad, un tanto contrastante con la mía. Mientras yo explotaba cuando estaba muy molesto y no contenía mis emociones, él se mantenía sereno y se encargaba de las situaciones difíciles, por ejemplo, cuando Wonho tenía arranques de ira o se embriagaba, él estaba allí para llevarlo al CTS o para calmarlo. Confiaba mucho en él y sabía que si lo llamaba, contestaría rápidamente.

Anteriormente había tenido uno que otro _crush,_ pero no como éste; era distinto, un amor más profundo. Me enamoré intensamente, pero me callé por miedo a ser rechazado.

Después me di cuenta de que no podía seguir así y decidí darle indicios de mi amor por él. Lo invitaba a salir al cine o a museos, como acostumbrábamos en la universidad, hacía que fuera el primero en probar los platillos que cocinaba, preparé su fiesta de cumpleaños…

No parecía indiferente a mis afectos, pero tampoco se atrevía a rechazarme o aceptarme completamente. Incluso los chicos se dieron cuenta de la relación tensa entre nosotros, pero, afortunadamente, se mantuvieron al margen sabiendo cuán estresante era para mí no saber con certeza qué es lo que opinaba él sobre nuestra relación.

Un amigo de la universidad me aconsejó tratar de olvidarlo, de conocer otras personas, de no obstinarme con un hombre que, tal vez, no estaba dispuesto a dar el paso decisivo.

Seguí su consejo.

Acepté ir a una cita a ciegas antes de la temporada de revisión trimestral del CTS, incluso no fui a ver el partido de tenis de mesa de mi amigo Jooheon sólo para concentrarme en mi vida sentimental.

El día llegó y yo estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Miraba constantemente a la puerta de la cafetería, tratando de descifrar quién de las personas que entraban sería mi cita. Incluso esperé para ordenar.

De repente, vi que Shownu entró y se dirigió, sin vacilar, a mi mesa.

–Shownu, ¿có-có…? Quiero decir… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

–Vine a verte –dijo mientras se sentaba.

–¿Cómo supiste dónde estaba?

–¿Eso realmente importa? Platiquemos –dijo Shownu.

–¿Y de qué quieres hablar? No hay nada importante qué decir. Ahora, si me permites, tengo una cita y no tardará en llegar.

–Él no llegará.

–¿Y tú cómo puedes saber eso?

–Porque yo le pedí que no viniera.

Me enojé mucho.

–¿Y quién te crees para hacer eso?

Me levanté de mi silla. Me considero una persona tranquila, pero si me llegaba a enojar, no me contenía.

–Alguien que te quiere.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. No pude contenerme.

–Te he esperado dos años, dos malditos años de mi vida. Te di indicios de que me gustas y tú callaste, mientras yo contenía mis lágrimas y mi vergüenza. ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? ¿Soy un juego para ti? –le espeté, ya con un nudo en la garganta.

–Tenía miedo, miedo de no ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti. Tú te mereces toda la felicidad de este mundo y yo no sabía si podía hacerte feliz –dijo Shownu–. Sabes que me cuesta expresarme y no sabía cómo poder confesarte mis inseguridades –terminó, un tanto cohibido.

–¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no pudiste confiar en mí? Yo hubiera entendido, yo hubiera… –sin darme cuenta, empecé a llorar intensamente.

Se levantó de su asiento y me abrazó. Sentí sus cálidos brazos alrededor de mi espalda.

–Discúlpame. Prometo no hacernos sufrir más por mis inseguridades. Te quiero y eso es lo que importa.

–Más te vale, ya es suficiente con lo que has hecho –dije, respirando entrecortadamente, ya no tan enojado al estar en sus brazos, sentir los latidos de su corazón y oler su perfume que me hacía enloquecer, ese aroma fresco y profundo que incluso quedó impregnado en mi ropa.

Alcé la cabeza y lo miré. Me puse de puntillas y él bajó un poco su cabeza para besarme. Cuántas veces soñé con ese beso. Fue mejor de lo que había imaginado. Delicado y tierno, llevando un ritmo lento. Sus labios suaves hacían que tuviera cosquilleos en mi estómago.

Salimos de la cafetería, dejando tras de nosotros la mirada atónita de algunos clientes y meseros.

–Supe que Jooheon y Sewoon ganaron el partido de ping-pong, ¿vamos la fiesta de celebración? –dijo Shownu.

–Me parece bien. Le mandé un mensaje a Minhyuk.

<¿Dónde están? Dame la dirección. Voy con alguien>.

Ya quería ver la cara de todos cuando llegáramos juntos. Entramos triunfales en el local. Minhyuk rompió un vaso por el _shock_ que le dio cuando nos vio tomados de la mano. Era la reacción que esperaba de mi dramático amigo. Los chicos no necesitaron explicaciones y nos sentamos con ellos.

Durante toda la cena parecíamos dos adolescentes. Lo mimaba, dándole de comer en la boca y él tenía un brazo sobre mis hombros mientras me daba besos en mis cachetes.

No me separé de él y esa noche, en casa de Minhyuk, dormimos por primera vez juntos en una de las camas de un cuarto, acurrucados, besándonos y hablando entre susurros. Fue un momento muy especial estar entre sus brazos y poder despertar a su lado.

Yo estaba feliz porque, por fin, tenía la pareja que había querido desde hacía tiempo.

Después me enteré de lo que había pasado. El de la cita había sido siempre él. Convenció a mi amigo para que me hiciera creer que iba a ver a un desconocido, cuando en realidad era él. Lo tenía planeado, el muy cínico. Si no lo amara tanto…


End file.
